The Same First Day
by xXDaniceValentezXx
Summary: Everyone knows the first day of school can make or break your high school career. Well for Candice Michelle being 'stuck' in the worst day ever, she'll have to repeat her first day over and over again, until she gets it right. Will practice make perfect?
1. The Boyfriend Plan

**Summary****:** Everyone knows the first day of school can or make or break your high school career. Well for Candice Michelle being 'stuck' in the worst day ever, she'll have to repeat her first day over and over again, until she gets it right. Will practice make perfect? Who knows…

**Characters: **Candice Michelle, Eve Torres, Randy Orton, Maryse, Melina Perez, Stacy Kiebler, Zack Ryder, and more.

**Another note:** Candice and Eve are going to be sisters in this story, also Randy and Stacy are going to be un-identical twins…okay on with the story! =)

* * *

Candice was peacefully sleeping until she felt something hit her face. She quickly snapped out of dream land and looked to see what had hit her and most important who had threw it at her.

"Wake up, you're late." Eve Torres, Candice's little sister said to her after she threw a slipper at her.

"Alright" Candice said lousily and got out of bed, while Eve walked into the bathroom.

Candice walked over to her dresser and looked at her laptop and saw that it was Monday, August 23, and also the first day of school. Candice walked over to her closet to try to find something to wear that day. She decided on a Grey Juicy Couture Queen shirt with a scoop neckline, a pair of dark blue jeggings and some black flats. She went into the bathroom and did everything she needed to do in there and came out dressed and cleaned up.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She turned around and looked at her stuffed animal bear named Sam.

"Sam, does this look cute?" She asked her stuffed animal and then turned back around to her mirror.

"No and you're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep talking to your little stuffed animals" her sister Eve said as she walked into Candice's room wearing a lace blouse, some pale green shorts, and some heels . "Oh btw, I object to your outfit of choice." Eve said then began walking back into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Candice asked her younger sister.

"Don't you think you should change it up for once, they've made huge strides in upgrading flat iron technology?" Eve asked her sister, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, it's the first day, not prom." Candice told her sister while putting on some makeup.

"Well, the first day is more crushable than prom; you know that's the kind of thinking that's why you've never had a boyfriend or pathetically a kiss." Eve informed her sister.

"Right, you are younger than me, you don't know that." Candice told her.

"I do and um kiss wise, I read your diary." Eve told her sister applying on some melon lip-gloss.

"What the hell Eve?" Candice yelled to her sister.

"Yeah it was kind of dull reading, you were super into your friend Jeff, but he just saw you as one of the guys...blah, blah, blah." Eve said walking over to her bag.

"F.y.i, that's an invasion of my privacy." Candice said.

"So not the point, the first day of school determines who you are going to be friends with, which determines if a guy is going to like you, which determines if you'll ever be kissed because after awhile you'll start to build it up them BAM you're 25 and so not kissable, so then you never get married, then you'll end up as this old person with dying plants, 8 cats, and frozen dinners watching the lifetime station, and then die alone." Eve told Candice really fast.

_*Ring, ring, ring* - _"Oh that's my new bff Maryse, have fun on the bus." Eve told her sister before she started heading down stairs. "By mom, I got a ride to school!" She called to her mother then left.

* * *

"One week in this town and she already has friends." Candice said walking into the kitchen to find her mother putting mayo on her ham sandwich.

"You will make friends too, I had a blast in high school and you're just like me…Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Her mom told her.

"Yeah right mom." Candice said looking down.

"Hun come here." Candice's mom says pulling her into a hug.

They pulled back and her mom looked at her shirt with a worried look on her face and began say.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She told Candice…Candice looked at her shirt then back up at her mother.

"You have to be kidding me mom." Candice said with a frustrated sigh.

"Uh, if anyone notices just tell them that it's bird poop." Candice's mom suggested.

"Mom, how is that any better than mayonnaise?" Candice asked her mom with an 'are you serious' look.

"It's good luck." She told her.

"Uh, I'm changing." Candice said to her mom and walked out the kitchen to go back upstairs and change.

She got upstairs and couldn't really find anything she wanted to wear out of her clothes.

"Sam, maybe Eve is right, maybe I should change it up a bit." Candice said to her stuffed animal. She thought about it for a second and then went over to her sister's room to find something to wear. She looked in her sisters' closet; she chose a Blue sheer shirt, a leather plea skirt, polka dot tights, and some black wedges. She kinked her hair a bit and was happy with what she saw in the mirror.

* * *

The bus pulled up in front of the school. Candice got off of the bus and looked around at the students among her. 'This is where I'm going to be starting my junior year of high school at' she thought. She started walking forward a bit and saw her sister walking with her new so called bff. She walked a little further and saw this boy, a really cute boy at that walking with 2 other guys talking. One guy was holding a football in his hand and the other was just walking laughing checking out girls.

Candice looked at him with a smile on her face. He turned his head towards Candice with a sly smile on his face. They both continued looking at each other until Candice felt someone bump into her and make her fall to the ground. Everyone began laughing even Eve.

Candice sat up and heard Eve say "That's what you get when you borrow my clothes Candice". Candice just rolled her eyes as she began to get up, while the mystery guy just look and walked away. She looked at the person who knocked her down.

"Candice? That's a cool name, my friends call me double K because my name is Zack…Z A C K." Zach the guy who had bumped into her said.

"That doesn't even spell your name and that doesn't even make sense." Candice had said then walked off.

Candice had entered the girls' bathroom and walked up to a sink to wash her hands off, but when she turned on the faucet water splashed all over the outfit she was wearing.

"Ugh." Was all Candice could say, but then she heard someone laughing so she looked to see who it was. It was a tall blonde that Candice hasn't met before.

"Ha, I'd say your day could get better, but since this is high school, I'd be lying and it'll probably only get worse." The girl said to Candice while eating a Chocolate bar.

"….." All Candice could do was huff.

"I'm Stacy, want some?" She asked while sticking her Chocolate bar out for Candice to get a bite.

"No, it makes me break out." Candice said putting her bag on the floor and thinking who eats chocolate in a bathroom.

Stacy nodded and saw Candice pull out some soccer clothes she had in her bag.

"I guess I'm going to have to change." Candice said.

"Hey, are you trying out for soccer?" "I'm on the team." Stacy had informed her.

"Yeah, I played at my old school." Candice retorted.

"Really…I thought you were more a Cheerleader than a soccer player, so you could wear a really short skirt." Stacy told the heart core girl.

"No, I'm not usually dressed like this; I just thought I'd try something new." Candice said stunned at the fact that Stacy was basically thinking she was a slut that liked to wear really short skirts.

"Well I guess that backfire Candice since you are covered in faucet water." Stacy said with a smile and looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

* * *

Candice walked into the lunch room with her soccer uniform on and walked over to the lunch choices only to find that the guy she was looking at earlier was over there. She got there and looked at the choices that were given. The guy looked over at her and asked.

"Have you ever noticed that the lunch room always smells like fish and old people?" he asked her.

She laughed a bit and looked down as he grinned at her and walked off to go sit down.

She walked over to where her sister was sitting and was about to sit down until Maryse spoke up and said "Sorry Candice, these seats are saved for people we actually like."

Candice looked at her sister, rolled her eyes, and walked off to find a different table to sit at.

* * *

It was the last period of the day then school would be out after this class. Their teacher Mrs. Perez was talking to the class.

"Kids I'm not going to lie to you, I know physics class is lame…you know what it is!" She bluntly said. "But in order for you all to get into the right schools and pass the right test, then you're going to have to learn it, so please pay attention…- everything Mrs. Perez was saying was going in one ear of Candice's then out the other, she began daydreaming about the guy sitting in the front, it was the guy she saw from earlier.

"Candice, Candice, Candice? Hello Earth to Candice?" Mrs. Perez kept saying.

Candice finally zoned back in from her day dreaming and looked at her teacher.

"How was that daydreaming working out for you? Mrs. Perez asked her.

"Huh, what…I wasn't daydreaming."Candice said in her defense.

"Okay, what's your displacement if you run once around an 800 meter race track? She asked Candice, proving her point that Candice was daydreaming in class.

Candice didn't know the answer to it, she looked around the room and then to the 'Mystery guy' from earlier.

"No matter how long you stare at Randy, it won't get you the answer to this question." Mrs. Perez said making the class laugh and Randy turn around and stares at Candice with a smirk on his face. Candice shook her head embarrassed.

As soon as physics class was over Candice got everything she needed from her locker and made her way out to her bus. She arrived home a few minutes later.

"Ugh, I'm going to die alone!" Candice said thinking back on how her first day of school went.

"Come on honey, tomorrow is going to be a brand new day and you can make up for it." Her mother said coming over to her and patting her back.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of." Candice said quietly.

* * *

It was around 10:00pm and Candice was lying in bed. She looked at Sam (stuffed animal) and started talking to him.

"Sam, I just wish that today would've never happened and I could just do it over, so that not everyone at school would think that I'm a total disaster and maybe I can have my first kiss so that I won't become non-kissable." She told her stuff bear, kissed the top of it's head, put it in its' bed, shut out the light and went to bed.

Candice woke up when she felt something hit her in her face, it was a slipper thrown by her sister.

"How many times are you going to keep doing this?" Candice asked her sleepily.

"Wake up, you're late." Eve Torres, Candice's little sister said to her after she threw a slipper at her.

"Okay." Candice said while Eve walked into the bathroom.

She was about to pull the covers off of her until she saw her stuffed animal Sam lying on her bed. 'I thought I put you in your bed last night' Candice said.

"You know you're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep talking to your stupid stuffed animals." Eve informed her sister.

"You said that yesterday." Candice said confused.

"No, I didn't even though I may have been thinking it for the past couple of years, I'd never wasted my energy vocalizing it.

Candice looked around the room like she was in a daze…'what is going on?' she asked herself. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water onto her face.

_*Ring, ring, ring* - _"Oh that's my new bff Maryse, have fun on the bus." Eve told her sister before she started heading down stairs. "By mom, I got a ride to school!" She called to her mother then left.

Candice was more confused than ever now…she walked over to her laptop and looked at the date Monday, August 23, the first day of school.

"What the hell is going on?" Candice asked herself.

* * *

That's the first chapter of The Same First Day! R&R! =)


	2. If At First You Do Not Succeed

Thank you **Wades Wife**,** Dangerous Bunny**, and** breanxbram **for reviewing the last chapter! =)

**Dangerous Bunny **yeah let's do! Lol! =)

* * *

Candice walked into the kitchen with a sigh.

"You'll make friends too, we've only been here a week, I had a blast in high school and you're just like me, just be yourself and you'll be fine." Candice's mom said while she was putting mayo on here ham sandwich.

"Huh?" Candice asked confused, she can't believe what was happening.

Candice's mom went to hug Candice and when they pulled back and her mom looked at her shirt with a worried look on her face and began say.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She told Candice…"If anyone notices just tell them it's—

"Bird poop?" Candice finished her mother's sentence with an ultra confused look on her face. "No" she said then walked away from her mother and out of the kitchen. Candice went upstairs to get changed and head to school.

* * *

Candice got off of the bus and looked around. She spotted Randy and decided to go over there to him and apologize for 'yesterday' in physics. Randy looked over her and grinned at her. Candice made her way over to him.

"Um, hi look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I swear I wasn't looking." She said with a shy laugh.

"Yesterday, Do I know you?" Randy asked with a weird look on his face.

Candice just looked at him confused and decided to walk away and when she did, someone ran into her from behind and made her bump into another guy who spilt his shake all over her.

"Nice entrance Candice." Eve hollered over to her sister.

Candice looked around with a disbelief look on her face. Randy started walking away shake off his shirt and looking back at Candice.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her soccer uniform. She came out of one of the stalls and walked over to a faucet and turned it on with hesitation and when she let go of the knob it splashed all over her uniform.

"Uh, this can't be happening." She said with a roll of her eyes. She heard someone laughing behind her. She turned around and saw a tall blonde coming up beside her.

"You know I'd say your day could get better, but since this is high school, I'd be lying and it'll probably only get worse."

With that being said Candice sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Applying physics to your own life make graphs in the material a little more simple, simple if you are not an idiot, so let's try this with a concept of displacement." Mrs. Perez had said to the class. "Candice, what's your displacement if you run once around an 800 meter race track?" She asked her.

Candice thought for a moment and was still confused about this whole situation that was happening. She was thinking about maybe if she was just dreaming or maybe even traveled back into time…'that makes me sound delusional' Candice thought.

"Um actually Mrs. Perez, I- I had a question about time travel and um general relativity theories and all that." Candice spoke to her teacher like in a daze.

"Hopefully transporting to a time where you actually know the answer to my question?" Mrs. Perez asked sarcastically. The whole class laughed silently and turned to Candice.

"Ha, doesn't anyone remember that today already happened, it's like you guy are all wearing the same exact clothes as yesterday." Candice said to her classmates, they sat there just being silent. "Do you guys remember that Mrs. Perez got mad at me?" Candice asked them.

"Okay, I'm just going to shut down whatever this is, before you embarrass yourself any further." Mrs. Perez said and the whole class laughed again at Candice.

"Okay if yesterday didn't happen, how do I know that after class Randy gets his history books from his locker (Randy turned around and looked at her like she was crazy) and then he goes to study hall and then after that he passes the bus line on the way to soccer practice?" Candice asked everyone in the class trying to prove her point.

"Uh, how do you even know my name?" Randy asked her. The class again began to laugh at Candice.

"Okay there are only two options here, the nurse's office or detention, it's up to you Candice." Mrs. Perez told her. Candice just sunk down in her seat.

* * *

Candice was home lying in bed. She looked at Sam (her stuffed animal) and began to just think how the same day could happen over again.

"Why did I live today twice and how come today was even worse than yesterday and why am I still talking to you?" She asked him. After that was said, Candice just put Sam in his little bed.

"Today was the first day and tomorrow will be the second…it has to be." With that said Candice turned out her light and went to bed.

* * *

Once again Candice felt a white and pink striped slipper hit her in her face to wake her up by her little sister Eve.

"Wake up you are late." She said.

"Oh my goodness this is getting pathetic." Candice told herself.

She got up and got dressed in a Grey v-neck t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and some tennis shoes. Her sister left with Maryse already. Candice was waiting for her bus to come and it finally did. It pulled up in front of the school. Candice got off and started walking to the building…of course Randy grinning at her she got bumped into again by Zack, she hurried and caught his ipod.

"Nice reflexes." Randy said impressed. Candice just smiled at him.

"What are you a member of the Cullen family…not- not uh that I watch twilight or read it." Zack said really fast. "Uh, here let me take that for you, anything you need just ask, I'm going to be your shadow all day, by the way I'm double K, my first name is— He got cut off.

"No need to elaborate." Candice said with a laugh and walked away.

There was a girl that had watched the two talk to each other and she did not like it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Candice woke up when she felt a slipper hit her face.

"Ugh, when is this going to end?" She asked with a grunt.

"Wake up, you're late." Eve said.

"Oh my god" Candice groaned.

* * *

Later that night Candice stayed up drinking a million Red Bulls left and right seeing if that would help her any. It didn't because the very next day she felt a slipper hit her face and her sister say. 'Wake up, you are late.

"Wake up, you're late." Eve said to her older sister.

Candice grabbed the slipper and banged it up against her head a thousand times! While at school she checked out this Voodoo curse book. When she got home she looked through it and thought she found the thing she was looking for.

"Temporal Time Travel" Candice had read on the page. It said to get back into time you'll need peanut butter, some lettuce, vinegar, mustard, mayonnaise, and some fresh cream from a cow. Mix it up and put it on your face. Candice thought that, that was absolutely disgusting, but she thought it was her only hope. She got all those items together mixed them up and rubbed it on her face. About 30 minutes later she washed it off her face.

She was upstairs getting into her bed, she pulled the covers over her.

"Okay tomorrow will be a new day, a different day." She told herself and shut the light off.

Candice woke up the next morning when she felt something fly to her face. Candice gasped and looked at her sister who was smirking. So Candice got the slipper and threw it right back at her.

"Geesh" Eve said and then walked back into the bathroom.

Candice just got out of bed walking over to her laptop and praying that it was a new day. She looked at the screen it said Monday, August 23, First day of school. Candice sighed.

"No not again!" She screamed frustrated.

* * *

=) R&R!


End file.
